What I couldn't tell you
by azacfan09590
Summary: All Human: Bella is a waitress trying to make ends meet. Edward -a medical student- happens upon Bella one night at her Job. Will a relationship blossom or will a secret Bella's been hiding ruin it all? Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: All Human. Bella is a waitress trying to save up enough money to get her life up and started. Edward is a medical student who happenes upon Bella one night at her job. He seems to be drawn to her by some invicible force and no matter how hard he tries he can't seem to get her off his mind. Will a relationship bloom or will the major secret that Bella is hiding from him mess up any future plans of them being together? **

**I started this story from an idea that came to me so I hope you guys all like it! (don't worry I will still be updating on my other story) If you know me you know I like reviews!**

**Unlike my other stories I think I'm going to try and write this from both Edward and Bella's POV, so we'll see how that work otu : )**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

BPOV

My life absolutely sucked. When I signed up for this job I hadn't expected I would have to deal with rude customers, hideous hours, and aching joints from moving around so much.

_But you need the money_ that annoying little voice squeaked out somewhere in the depths of my mind. I rolled my eyes and set down my waiting tray on the hostess stand, looking down at the colorful chart to see how full my section of tables was.

"Could this night get any worse?" I grumbled. Rosalie giggled as she highlighted another little square that was considered to be 'my section of the restaurant'

"What do you expect, it's a Friday night" she replied setting down the marker as she flipped her blonde hair over one shoulder.

I groaned before beginning my trek back up to the bar table where I was sure another round of drinks was waiting for me to bring back to a table full of drunken idiots.

"Why the long face?" Emmett teased taking the five glasses of drinks into his giant hands setting them down on my tray carefully.

"Emmett you wouldn't even be able to comprehend the torture a waitress can go through in one night"

I didn't pick up my tray yet knowing Emmett would startle me into dropping it when he would start laughing at my misery. Right on cue he did, his laughter echoing out, so loud I thought the glasses behind the bar would all shatter.

"Well think of it this way, in a few short hours both you and me will be out of here. I will be lucky enough to go home with Rosalie tonight while you get to have a nice relaxing night with your fiancé"

I smiled to myself and then down at my hand, which should have held the pricey engagement ring Jacob had given me just a few weeks ago but instead was resting safely in my pocket. Where it wouldn't be accidentally dropped into a steaming plate of spaghetti or gliding down the throat of some guy who wouldn't even realize a ring sitting at the bottom of his glass.

"Your right" I sighed taking the heavy tray into my arms again

"Always am" Emmett smiled turning back to his customers.

* * *

I had just handed out my drink order to the group of people who were my most obnoxious so far today when I heard someone calling my name. I spun around noticing Alice sitting at the bar holding hands with Jasper who was talking to Emmett. I dragged myself over to her and plopped down on a stool, too tired to even care if my customers were waiting.

"Hey Alice" I smiled weakly tugging at the end of my ponytail. She rested a hand on my knee smiling widely.

"So I was thinking that maybe tomorrow we could go shopping!" my eyes widened at the word

"Alice" I whined setting the tray down on the bar counter

"My feet hurt, my back is stiff, and I am past exhausted. Trust me when I say I will not be in the mood for shopping tomorrow" I picked up her soda and took a sip "In fact I don't think I'll _ever_ be in the mood for shopping" I added setting her drink back down.

She pouted for only a split second before another crazy idea popped into that head of hers

"Jus wait Bella in a few more months we'll be going wedding dress shopping!" she squealed, loud enough to leave my ears ringing.

"Alice don't make me regret appointing you as my bridesmaid" I said colding letting my eyes tighten as they locked with hers.

We were having a stare down, something we did very often when we were butting heads.She kept that same obnoxious smile on her face and after a long minute I groaned ind defeat.

"I'm going back to work" I said deflated. She lounged back in her seat victoriously before turning back to Jasper and Emmett.

* * *

I walked back into the kitchen grabbing up two steaming plates of food. By the time I was back out in the dinging area my palms were burning from the extremely hot plates and I didn't think I could take the stench of steamed fish any longer.

I took short quick steps towards the table this food was meant for. My destination was now in my range of site and I was walking so fast you'd think I was trying to win a race.

The smart thing to have done was to use my tray but my sluggish brain had overlooked that one helpful fact and now my palms were slowly getting third degree burns. I plastered on a strained smile as I set the young couples plates out in front of them.

"Is there anything else I could get you?" I asked rubbing my hands against my apron trying to stop the burning.

They both shook there heads shrugging me off as they went back to whatever it is they were talking about. I turned my back to them, my eyes sweeping over my section of tables trying to scout out anyone who needed me while my hands burned like they were being held over an open flame. When I saw that no one was in distress or choking I walked back up to the bar wanting nothing more but to soak my hands in a basin of ice.

"Bella what happened?" Alice gasped as I rested my hands –palm up- on the bar. They were worst than I thought. Every inch of skin was bright red and in some spots already peeling.

"Burnt my hands on some dinner plates" I said nonchalantly, like it was no big deal that my hands looked seriously deformed.

"Should we take you to the hospital or something?" she asked grabbing one hand by the wrist to get a closer look. I tried to pull away before she could pass my hand along to Emmett. I started to blush as they treated my red and sore hand like some type of exhibit.

"That's insane!" he hollered amusingly, turning it around to get a look at all angles.

"Emmett will you stop looking and get her some ice" Jasper scolded before he too examined my hand curiously.

"Will you all stop looking it's not that bad" I snapped.

Emmett handed over a rag full of ice meant for cleaning spills and I carefully set it down on one of my hands. I ignored the burning in my left palm as my right one began to numb. The right hand was the one I was worried more about; I couldn't wear an engagement ring if any of my fingers became swollen or something.

"That's a pretty bad burn" a smooth voice spoke from behind my shoulder.

I spun around in my stool coming face to face with the most incredibly beautiful man I had ever seen before. Even in the dim lighting of this restaurant his green eyes still seemed to sparkle as if the sun was shining. His disheveled bronze hair only seemed to add on to the gorgeous god-like features he seemed to possess. His angular cheek bones and Jaw made him look like he had been chiseled out of stone and then brought to life just to walk around on this earth and make the rest of us feel ugly. His eyes never left mine and it was like I lost all communication skills, I didn't know what to say to this angel sitting beside me. I wasn't even sure if I could lift up my hand and allow him to look at it like everyone else had been doing.

"Your hands, can I see them?" he asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat. I unwillingly snapped myself out of staring at him and picked the bag of ice off my palm handing it back to Emmett.

He reached out his own hand and just like Alice grabbed onto my wrists to get a better look.

"Nothing too bad but you'll probably need some medication for them" he murmured picking up one hand to get a closer look.

I stifled a gasp as I felt the warm touch of his breath on my fingertips. A sensation passed through my body that I tried to control but couldn't, when his hand was latched on to my wrist like that the burning seemed to lessen as a new feeling took control, a feeling that I could only describe as an electrical current that was now being pumped through my veins making me a little lightheaded. I don't know if he was feeling the same thing but he quickly set my hands back down in my own lap and cleared is throat.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked a little too harshly as the burning pain doubled making me a little irritated that it was back in full force. I would rather the electrical current but I couldn't exactly force him to hold my hands.

He smirked "Medical school but I know enough" he turned back to Emmett who was still holding the rag of ice

"Could I?" the angel asked pointing towards the sad excuse for an ice pack.

Emmett nodded shooting me an approving look making me blush. I was so wrapped up in giving Emmett death glares that I hadn't realized the beautiful stranger had one of my hands in his again. He gently placed the ice pack back on my palm

"Feel better?" he asked looking up at me from under his lashes. It was a look that made him even more incredibly good looking so much so that I thought I might pass out but instead I only nodded, my mouth hanging open like a fool. It felt more than better if felt _amazing_ and not because he was holding my burning hand in his. Just the way he looked at me took all the pain and stress of today away.

He chuckled but I ignored him, putting all my concentration back into that wonderful feeling his touch seemed to give me. He didn't look at all phased by my gaping mouth and wide eyes, like it happened to him everyday, which was highly likely since he was a man meant to be drawn as a Greek god not a lowly human.

"So what's your name?" he asked conversationally switching the ice from one hand to the other.

"B-Bella" I stammered turning red when I heard Alice giggling behind me, I had completely forgotten we had an audience.

"Edward" he introduced, pressing the rag down on my hand. I winced feeling the tenderness of my skin reacting to the sudden pressure.

"Sorry" he spoke quietly, taking it off to get another look

"Like I said doesn't look too bad but you'll need some ointment" he set the rag back down on the counter where Emmett picked it back up before it could leave a puddle.

"I work over at the hospital part time so why don't you come in tomorrow afternoon and I'll prescribe something for you?" he flashed a dazzling smile which nearly knocked me out of my seat.

I nodded again not being able to find the right words to say. He got up from his stool grabbing his coat from the countertop "Try to keep some ice on that okay?" he shrugged the coat on over his shoulders and by some miracle I had found my voice again

"Thank you" I tried to smile as best I could but when it was up against his angelic smile there was no competition whatsoever.

"Your welcome" he said simply and with one more look down at my hands he was off, going back to whatever heaven he was sent from.

"Oh my god!" Alice screamed grabbing me by the shoulders, spinning me around so I would face everyone. My face started to heat up by the sudden embarrassment of what just happened

"Did you see how gorgeous he was!" she gushed getting an accusing look from Jasper.

"What?" she asked shrugging "he was…"

Emmett began laughing then started to pat me on the back "Looks like Jacob has a little competition" he cheered, his eyes getting an exciting glint to them, like he was waiting for a fight.

"You guys are taking this way out of proportion, he's a medical student, he was just being helpful"

Alice rolled her eyes "Oh please Bella and I'm a physic," she snorted, sarcasm dripping from her words but then she perked up again "He was flirting with you!" she screamed again jumping in her seat.

"That was not flirting" I snapped back looking down at my hands, stupidly whishing to have that electric shock feeling back.

There was no flirting, there was no competition, and there was no more handsome Edward. There was only Jacob, _my_ Jacob. The man I loved, the man I was meant to be with.

* * *

**So what do you guys thing? Be honest please and review haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the Reviews so far, very encouraging so keep it up : )**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

* * *

EPOV

My walk home was quite pleasant. The bitter cold didn't even seem to touch my skin as I walked down the streets of Seattle. The image of that girl; Bella, was tirelessly running through my mind warming my body like it was the middle of August and not mid November.

She was so beautiful but something in the back of my head told me she didn't know it. The memory of her wide, brown expressive eyes had me smiling to myself. She was unlike any girl I had ever seen and even if she was just dressed in a simple shirt and jeans she was still magnificent.

I have met plenty of girls in my life but she already had a hold on me, it felt like I had been put under a spell and my heart overreacted at the thought of being able to see her tomorrow. It pained me a little to see her wince like that from her burns but she was strong, she also seemed a little stubborn but she was kind none the less.

I don't know if she felt what I felt when I was holding her hands but it was like her skin was sending some type of current through my body, it burned through my veins and seeped into my bones. It was an incredible feeling, something that no one has ever given me before, and I longed for that feeling again.

I walked up the stony steps of my apartment building and slipped inside as to not wake up my landlord this late at night. I was so glad I had made the decision to grab a drink at that restaurant because if I hadn't I would still be sitting on my couch without the blessed image of Bella's beautiful face.

The warmth of her skin seemed to still linger on mine and along with that feeling came the tugging of my heart, like it was tied to a string that was wrapped around her finger. Drawing me to her like a mouse to a trap. My legs itched with the urge to go back and see her again but I didn't want to scare her off so soon. Tomorrow I will be able to talk with her more, get to know the gorgeous stranger.

I collapsed on my bed with my jacket still on staring up at the white ceiling. I didn't think I would be able to sleep tonight but I so badly wanted to, just so I could dream about her. About her flawless lips and the way they moved when she talked, the mahogany color of her hair at it hung over her shoulder and the warmth of her hand as it rested in my own. I had never and I mean _never_ thought about a girl in this way. I had never believed that I could find someone who intrigued me so. I had never believed in soul mates and love at first site…until now.

* * *

BPOV

I slowly walked up to the front desk. Part of me wanted to turn away and forget about this whole thing but the other part of me wanted my hands to be back to normal.

They were still red and peeling and the whole night I had slept with my hands covered in ice packs. Jacob had found it amusing that I had burned myself but he took care of me none the less. Getting me whatever I asked for so I wouldn't have to get up and get it myself.

He was too good to me sometimes and I felt more than grateful that I had found such a caring man as him. I was a little upset that I couldn't wear my engagement ring so I had left it at home afraid I might loose it if I kept it in my pocket.

As I neared the receptionist behind the desk I wasn't sure what to say? Was this Edward guy expecting me or had he completely forgotten what he had said to me last night? It didn't really matter though, if he had forgotten I could just ask for another doctor. The receptionist noticed my presence and she looked up from the computer smiling brightly up at me.

"Hello" she greeted flipping her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulder. Just the way she smiled took a shot at my self-esteem; she was incredibly beautiful I had to admit.

"Hi I have an appointment with Edward…" I trailed off not even knowing his last name. My face started to get all red as I stared down at the receptionist hopefully, wondering if that name clicked in her head at all. She nodded her head and looked back down at her desk, where I noticed a small piece of paper with my name neatly inscribed on it.

"Yes Doctor Cullen is expecting you" she said a little bitterly. I raised an eyebrow wondering why the sudden mood change.

"Take a seat, he'll be with you in a minute" she said dismissing me.

I turned my back to her letting my eyes search for an open seat in the waiting area. I found one close to the door which was perfect just incase I decided to bolt at the last second.

I rested my hands on my lap feeling a little bit better as the burning feeling had eased slightly. I sat there for what seemed like forever, staring down at my red hands hoping that they would heal in a matter of minutes. But when I heard the receptionist greet Edward in what I could only guess a seductive tone I snapped my head back up.

"Hello Tanya" he greeted her politely, keeping his eyes on mine making me blush. I looked back down at my hands hoping he hadn't noticed the way my cheeks turned all red and the fact that my heart was pounding a mile a minute.

"Nice to see you again Bella" his smooth voice hit me ten times harder than last night now that I was fully awake and in this new lighting he looked just as good as he did before. I stood up from my seat giving him a soft "Hello".

I brushed my hair over my shoulders hoping to hide the blush but it would be no use so I tried my hardest not to look at him, hoping that would help.

"How are your hands?" he asked walking up to me.

"Fine" I muttered, keeping my eyes on the ground

"Are they still hurting?" he asked curiously and without my permission grabbed on to one of my wrists just like last night to get a better look at my palm.

"No, thank god" he chuckled, a soft musical tone that got me weak in the knees.

"Well why don't I bring you in and prescribe something for you" he suggested letting go of my hand, that same electric bolt leaving along with it.

I took in a shaky breath and nodded finally meeting his eyes. They bore into mine and I took an involuntary step back noticing the sudden closeness between us. He frowned just slightly and without another word turned his back to me and began walking down the hospital hall.

I gave one quick look over at the receptionist and it looked like she was scowling at me. I raised my eyebrows wanting to tell her I wasn't going to burst into flames anytime soon, no matter how hard she glared at me.

I matched Edward's pace, walking beside him so I wouldn't get lost in this massive place. It was silent for a moment before I spoke up, I hated feeling uncomfortable like this and I needed at least a few words passed between us to make me feel a little bit better.

"Thank you again for seeing me today" I smiled, moving out of the way as a nurse passed wheeling a patient into another room.

I accidentally bumped into Edward's side and I immediately jumped back, that feeling running through me like it was burning my flesh. It was a pleasant feeling though and it got my heart racing. He seemed to react in the same way but I didn't think much of it, maybe I had bumped him harder than I thought or something?

He led me into a small private room and shut the door behind the both of us. I stood nervously in the middle of the room, next to the bed.

"By the looks of it there's no infection so that's good, looks like you did what I asked" he spoke in a professional voice, pulling out a small pad from his coat pocket.

"You're the doctor and I'm not, besides the ice seemed to help" he smirked scribbling down something on the pad.

"I'm just going to prescribe you some Silvadene cream and you should be all set" he said softly, tearing the piece of paper off the pad and handing it over to me. I smiled taking it from his outstretched hand.

"Well thank you again" I put the paper in my coat pocket and stepped past him to get to the door. When my shoulder brushed his a heavenly scent befell over my unsuspecting nose.

It was a wonderful perfume smell, like lilac and honey. I stopped short basking in the scent, closing my eyes breathing it all in. Luckily I was turned away from him so he couldn't see me sniff the air around us.

The silence in the room was becoming unbearable; I gently pressed my hand against the doorknob as to not irritate my burnt palm. The door swung open easily and I stepped back out into the hall preparing to walk away when I heard him speak

"Wait" he called out from the room. I turned around catching his eyes immediately. He looked a littler nervous, standing there his mouth open to speak but no words were coming out. I furrowed my eyebrows watching as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up that much more making him look even more irresistible.

"I was wondering Bella…" he trailed off laughing at himself. I smiled weakly, trying not to let my knees buckle from underneath me. He was so handsome and his voice was so smooth like velvet it was hard to walk away from him.

"...If maybe you would like to go out with me sometime" he said slowly catching me off guard.

I looked back at him bewildered at the fact that Adonis himself just asked me out. Again I found myself at loss of words, something that I was finding extremely annoying since it only happened in his presence. How could I possibly go out with him when I couldn't even form a sentence let alone when I was engaged to be married?

I frowned shaking my head, I didn't want to reject him but I had to "I can't" I said instantly feeling guilty as the rejection of my words settled on his face.

"Okay" he said softly, still smiling, probably trying to keep his dignity.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized hoping it would make him feel better

"Don't be sorry" he assured me shrugging it off. I stepped away from the door thanking him once more before I walked away.

* * *

EPOV

"What's the matter son?" my father asked as I sunk down into one of the leather chairs in his office.

He sat behind his desk peeling his eyes away from his paper work. I stared blankly at the name plate on his desk. _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_ it read engraved in a gold plate.

I didn't answer him for a few minutes, my mind still recovering from the horrible rejection that just occurred. I was so sure she would say _yes_, I mean most of the girls did but by her refusing my offer it just got me that more wound up, I would see her again, I _had_ to see her again.

"How did you know that you were in love with mom?" I blurted out, meeting his eyes for the first time since I walked in. He grinned folding his hands on his desk.

"Who is she?" he asked curiously, not even answering my question but instead going right into specifics. Sometimes he knew me all too well.

I sighed and sat myself up in the chair running my hands through my hair as I tried to scrounge up enough words to describe her. There weren't enough in the dictionary to even begin to cover the way she made me feel, the way she looked to me.

"She's someone I met last night…" I looked up at him seeing that he was now nodding.

"Well to answer your question I knew I was in love immediately after laying my eyes on your mother. I couldn't get her off my mind, when I saw her next it felt like I was seeing her for the first time all over again. It's very difficult to describe how you feel when you're falling in love but you'll know when it happens, trust me"

I groaned slouching back down in the chair, he laughed lightly knowing that he had hit the nail on the head. He described what I felt last night and this morning. She was now in my head twenty four seven and when I saw her again today it seriously was like I was meeting her all over again. Her beauty stunned me and her soft, delicate voice hit me like a wrecking ball. Not to mention that when she bumped into me in the hall that feeling came back ten times harder, making it impossible not to want to kiss her.

"What is she to you?" Carlisle asked, snapping my out of my daze. I smirked pulling at a thread on my coat

"She's _everything_. She's beautiful, funny, unlike anyone I have ever met before"

"And are you seeing her again?" I shook my head frowning

"I asked her out but she said no" Carlisle laughed which irritated me. I'm glad that my misery was another mans humor.

"Well Edward it looks like you've met your match, I didn't think I would see the day when someone said no to you"

"Neither did I" I muttered, resting my head on the back of the chair letting her face fill up my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like : )**

**I do not own any of the Twilight Characters**

* * *

"So how did it go?" Alice asked, impatiently jumping up and down in her seat.

"How did what go?" I replied rolling my eyes as I stepped behind the bar counter, shuffling out of Emmett's way so he could take customers drink orders.

"What are you two talking about?" Rosalie questioned counting out her tips for that night then folding the bills neatly sticking them into her pocket

"God I love being a waitress instead of a hostess" she smiled forgetting her previous question and already thinking about what to do with the sixty dollars in tips she had received.

I sighed setting up three glasses for one of my tables. On a good night I would only make thirty in tips but with Rosalie and her incredibly good looks she always managed to get a little more than necessary.

"Ahem" Alice snapped trying to get my attention.

"What Alice!?" I shot back, filling up one of my cups with soda. She pushed herself up out of her chair; slapping her palms down on the table she stuck her face right in mine. I took a step back away from the counter so she wouldn't be able to ring my neck.

"How did it go with Edward?" she asked getting annoyed now.

"Who's Edward?" Rosalie asked in interest again, leaning over the counter too.

"A guy who was flirting with Bella last night" Alice dished to Rosalie sitting back down in her seat.

I snorted "for the last time he was not flirting"

"Oh c'mon so he just held your hands for no reason" she fired back, turning away from Rosalie to face me

"He was looking at the burns" I shot back bitterly.

She shook her head slowly "Definitely flirting" she whispered to Rosalie but I obviously heard.

"Nothing happened Alice, he prescribe me some medication for my hands and that was it"

she huffed folding her arms over her chest, letting Jasper wrap a restraining arm around her waist. I felt a little bad for not telling her _everything_ that happened but it was my business and not hers. I was already starting to forget about him and what happened today so there was really no need to bring it up again.

"I was sure he liked you" she mumbled. I set all three cups down on my tray almost spilling them when I bumped into Emmett

"Careful there Bella, this is a new shirt" he smiled not at all mad, just trying to be funny.

"Yeah well then I guess I'll try harder next time" I teased easing out from behind the bar, careful as to not spill all the drinks.

To be honest I was surprised I had kept this job as long as I had. I was so clumsy out in the real world but in here I managed to keep my embarrassing habit from ruining my job. I walked through the dining area whishing I was Rosalie who just ended her shift ten minutes ago but I still had another gruesome hour to slave through.

I set the tray down at the end of the table, where three of the most obnoxious people sat. They had been rude to me from the start and the worst part was that they looked my age. No one should be that bitter when you were so young.

"Anything else I could get you?" I mumbled done with even pretending to be nice to them. The rudest of them all flipped her golden blonde hair behind one shoulder, scrunching up her nose as the smell of her own food hit her face.

"We'll be just fine" she scoffed turning away from me and back to a blue eyed, blonde hair boy who looked up at me apologetically (okay so maybe he wasn't so bad).

I stalked back to the bar, stepping beside Emmett who was whispering something –probably inappropriate- into Rosalie's ear making her giggle uncontrollably.

"So about the wed-" Alice started to say before a completely different voice called my name, she snapped her mouth shutting letting it turn into a grin.

"Bella" his velvet voice said sending my heart racing. I looked up meeting Edward's green eyes as he sat down in the seat next to Jasper.

"What are you doing here?" I asked a little shocked to be seeing him again. I also felt a little uncomfortable since the last time I _had_ seen him I had rejected him flat out.

"Just grabbing a drink" he shrugged resting his arms on the counter. I stared over at him for another minute, my eyebrows furrowing as I tried to find the hidden meaning behind his words. Either he was telling the truth or he was here for more than just a glass of water. I mean couldn't he get water at the store?

"Oh" I muttered turning away from him and back to Alice, hoping I could ignore him completely.

Her eyes kept shifting from my face to his and the smile on her face was still going strong, not even breaking when she talked to me. The funny thing was she never mentioned any wedding details again; instead she talked about her day at the mall. I couldn't give her all my attention though as she droned on about certain stores, not when I could feel someone's eyes on the back of my head. Finally when I couldn't take it any longer I cut Alice of by raising a finger signaling for her to give me a minute. She nodded eyeing me suspiciously as I turned back to face Edward. He was staring at me which just got me even more annoyed.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked in a harsh tone. He smiled setting down his glass, an amused glint to his eyes.

"How's the prescription working out for you?" he was still smiling.

My eyes tightened the slightest bit before I mumbled a "fine"

"Can I see your hands?" he asked, already reaching out his own to take mine. I reluctantly handed them over letting him get a closer look. The prescription had worked miracles on my palms and now most of the peeling and redness was gone.

"Good" he smirked, holding my hands a few seconds longer than needed. I snatched them back folding them over my chest that same feeling was there again.

I was seriously starting to get tired of him doing absolutely nothing when it clearly looked like he wanted to say something. I could see the hesitation on his face when his lips would part for a second before closing back up. He would keep shifting in his seat and clearing his throat. When I turned back to Alice her eyes were wide with excitement with Jasper looking at me in the same way. I could feel my face turning red as Emmett nudged me encouragingly with his elbow. I took in a deep breath having enough of all of it.

I turned myself back around and walked over to him resting my arms on the counter just like his, leaning over the counter to get closer for a private conversation. He looked up at me a little surprised that my face was that close to his but he never leaned back in his chair, if anything he got closer and I was the one pulling my face back just inches. I could feel his warm breath hot on my cheek and I tried to fight back the urge to just reach out my hand and let my fingertips brush across his smooth lips. I was insane to even be thinking about that but it was hard not to, he was just so perfect.

"What are you really here for?" I asked in a whisper so my curious friends couldn't hear, especially Jasper who was the closest. He smiled, his eyes were now smoldering mine and I wanted to take a step away from him but I couldn't, it was like all my muscles were frozen.

"I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime." I shook my head, even if he was beautiful he was still getting on my last nerve.

"I've said no once and I'll say it again" I shot back, my voice still low. He chuckled at my attempt at threatening and eventually my hardened masked cracked and I smiled, just hearing his laughter made me want to laugh too but I had to draw the line somewhere.

"Please just one date" he pleaded pathetically to me

"You must really be desperate" I muttered pushing myself away from the counter.

"Maybe your right, or maybe I'm just intrigued by you" now it was my turn to laugh and I did

"Please, you've got to be kidding" I snorted. He looked back at me, his lips a hard line

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you?" he asked leaning back in his own chair, he looked so serious in that moment that I had to stop laughing.

"No I guess not," I frowned locking my eyes with his "especially when someone like you," I waved my hand in the air towards him "asks out someone like me" I finished pointing a finger towards myself.

"What does that matter?" he asked in disbelief. He looked angry, frustrated too but I wasn't quite sure. He leaned up from his seat, all eyes were on us and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other whishing I could just disappear

"Is it so hard to believe that maybe I'm attracted to you?" he growled

"Oh c'mon that's a load of bull!" I yelled reaching my breaking point, he was toying with me and I was sick of it. He could have any girl in this place and the fact that he was trying to win me over was maddening.

"I'm telling the truth" his voice was just as cold as his face. I shiver ran up my spin but I allowed my face to soften. There was no way I would want to yell at this gorgeous guy any longer.

"Really I can't, you should no now that I have-"

"To work!" Alice screamed cutting me off. Both Edward and I looked over at her.

"Right Bella? That's why you can't go out with him just yet, you have to work" her eyes widened and I finally figured out that she was silently screaming at me to go along without whatever she was saying. I nodded my head slowly, my eyes still on Alice and she smiled triumphantly.

"Well how about tomorrow night?" Edward asked me, I was about to say no again when Alice ripped the opportunity right from my fingers

"Sounds great" Edward smirked, feeling like he had won the battle. He sat up from his seat

"How about you meet me at the hospital around seven tomorrow night?" My eyes snapped from his hopeful face than to Alice's who was nodding her head eagerly. I let out a long breath and shrugged

"Sure" I said halfheartedly. I guess I could go out with him but if he was attracted to me like he claimed to be I would have to tell him we could only be friends. He smiled brilliantly at me for what seemed like the longest time before walking away.

"Alice" I hissed shooting her a cold glare.

"Bella come on! The most gorgeous guy in the world jus confessed that he was interested in you and you wanted to say no!"

"Uh hello are you forgetting that I'm engaged!" I yelled startling the other customers around the bar. She rolled her eyes

"Please Bella it's not like you have to date him, just go out with him, make a new friend, who knows you might really like him"

"Only as a friend" I warned before pushing my way around the counter and into the kitchen where I could hyperventilate in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

I am so sorry for waiting so long to update, actually the only reason I did was because you guys were still reviewing even though I hadn't touched this story since September! But I think I'm going to pick this story up again (when I'm not busy with school or working my two jobs) so I hope you gys like this chapter and as always review!

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"You look nice tonight" Jacob noted coming up behind me and kissing the top of my head. I blushed while staring at myself in the full length mirror. I had to hand it to Alice, she was a miracle worker.

"Where you headed off to?" he asked curiously. I nibbled on the insides of my cheeks, racking my brain for a good excuse.

"Uh…dinner with Rosalie" I spat out turning myself around, placing my hands on his chest as his own snaked around my waist. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips which would have lasted longer if it weren't for Alice sitting on my bed clearing her throat for a little attention. My cheeks got even redder as I pulled away from Jacob

"Bella its time to go" her eyes shifted over to Jacob "You know how impatient Rosalie gets"

I tried my best to smile but as I walked out of my bedroom with Alice in tow a wave of guilt washed over me. _What was I doing?_ I should be home with my fiancé tonight not out with some stranger, some hot stranger.

Jacob gave me another quick kiss on the lips before Alice tossed me my jacket, the door already open. I turned away from him and sighed.

* * *

It wasn't a bad night tonight, the sky was clear and the wind seemed to be under control. I hugged my jacket closer to my chest waiting for Alice to unlock her car. The lights of her yellow Porsche lit up as it unlocked and I stepped inside. I watched as Alice got into the drivers seat and started up the car.

"You know how crazy this is right?" I spoke as she pulled away from the curb, going from 0 to 40 in under 3 seconds.

"What my driving?" she teased knowing what I meant. I rolled my eyes and started to fiddle with my engagement ring

"Bella!" she screeched, my head shot up and my eyes instantly zeroed in on the front window, expecting a car to come colliding with us. When I saw no car or anything else that could kill us I turned back to her

"What?" I snapped as my heart controlled itself

"Why are you wearing that!" she shot back at me, her voice still a high shrill.

I looked back down at my ring and shrugged "Maybe because I'm supposed to…" I looked back up at her curiously.

She sighed and rolled her eyes "wrong answer, now take it off"

"What? No!"

"Yes!" she fought back

"Alice I'm not taking off my ring!" she sped up as she passed a car turning into a driveway

"Yes you are,do you want Edward to see that!?"

"Of course I want him to see it; it will make it easier for me to explain myself"

She shook her head back and forth

"You know I'm starting to think that you want me to be with Edward more than Jacob" I accused taking off the ring and rolling it around in my palm.

"Don't get me wrong I like Jacob…" she trailed off, fighting for the right words as we came to a stop at a red light. She turned her body in her seat to face me "It's just that right now I can see you more with Edward than with Jacob, I mean your not married yet…" she turned back around and stepped on the gas blowing through the green light.

"Jacob is who I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with…" I said quietly watching as the diamond caught the light from the city lights.

"Maybe your wrong" Alice replied just as quietly before pulling up in front of the hospital. She turned the car off and I knew we weren't finished talking yet so I remained in my seat looking down at my ring not wanting to meet Alice's gaze.

"I've seen the way Edward looks at you, he really likes you Bella and I think that after tonight you might really like him too" I snorted and rolled my head back so it was resting on the seat.

"I should just go home now" I muttered,

Alice sighed "Bella I'm your best friend and sometimes I can just tell what's going to happen and to be honest with you right now, I could never see you living your life with Jacob and now that Edward is in the picture your future is pretty clear, you belong with him"

"I was meant for Jacob and Jacob was meant for me" I replied stubbornly she didn't say anything back but instead reached out her hand to take my ring away.

I enclosed it in my own hand and held it close to my chest "No way" I said coldly as she tried to pry my hand open

"C'mon Bella it's not like its going to kill you!" she was back to screaming again and to be honest it was a little frightening.

"Yes it will!" I whined as the piece of jewelry was ripped from my hand. She smiled and slipped it into her pocket and out of my reach

"Now get going or else he's going to think you stood him up" she ordered. My lips were a tight line and I tried my best to burn her skin with my glare but she just laughed. I huffed and opened the door

"And don't try to walk in the other direction, I'm watching you!" she called out to me before I shut the door in her face. She wasn't kidding either she didn't even pull the car away until I was in the lobby of the Hospital.

I took in a deep breath spotting the same receptionist as the other day (Tanya I think her name was) sitting behind the front desk flipping through a magazine. I took slow steps up to the desk unconsciously touching my ring finger, feeling the ghost of the diamond that should be there. I opened my mouth to get Tanya's attention but snapped it shut quickly when I heard his relieved voice call out my name. Tanya's head snapped up, surprise flying across her face before it was quickly replaced by anger. I turned around back toward the door and saw him walking up to me in all his glory.

EPOV

She looked incredible. She was simply dressed but the blue sweater she wore brought out every amazing feature she possessed. She smiled warmly at me and my heart soared. This afternoon I was nervous, the worst case scenarios kept running through my mind all day. _What if she didn't show up? What if I was a nervous wreck the whole night and scared her away?_ But when she looked up at me with those big brown eyes I could've cared less on how tonight would turn out, as long as she was with me for the time being I was in peace.

"Hi" she said quietly before biting her lip. I smiled back letting what I had wanted to say ever since I spotted her in the lobby slip out

"You look beautiful" I said back just as quietly. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down at the ground avoiding all eye contact. I was now mentally kicking myself for making her feel uncomfortable as her eyes never left the floor and mine never left her face

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to put it so-"

"Its okay" she cut me off her eyes finally meeting mine again a small amused smile playing on her lips. I let out a relieved shaky laugh, running my hand through my hair, usually I wasn't so nervous around women but with Bella it was different. Everything I said or did was to try and impress her but so far I wasn't doing so good.

"So where are we going tonight?" she asked curiously stepping beside me to get to the doors. I breathed in her perfume scent, it was the smell of Freesias and I did everything in my power not to kiss her then. I turned around on my heel and saw that she already had one hand on the door and was waiting for me to follow.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter but I have homework to get to, I might update later tonight though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"Edward, are you sure about this place?" I hissed, keeping my voice low not wanting the hostess a few steps ahead of us to overhear. I could see from the corner of my eye his lips twitching into a small smile as he took in my expression of utter shock as to how nice this restaurant actually was. It was like nothing Jacob had ever taken me to because to be completely honest Jacob wasn't one for formal dining and neck ties.

The hostess placed our menus down at a booth toward the back of the restaurant where it wasn't as crowded.

"Your server will be right with you" she smiled, her eyes lingering on Edward for a little too long. He gave her a polite smile completely oblivious to the way she was eyeing him, either that or he was so used to women reacting to him in that manner that it hardly fazed him anymore. I slid into the booth as the hostess sauntered off a victorious smile plastered on her tanned face. I rolled my eyes and huffed sliding off my jacket.

"What?" Edward asked curiously gazing at me from across the table. I felt the color leave my cheeks at the fact that Edward just caught me in a small fit of jealously, _very_ small. In fact I had no reason to be jealous in the first place, Edward and I weren't dating. In fact I wouldn't even qualify this night as a _date._ Just a dinner in a nice, _really_ nice restaurant between two acquaintances. I gulped fast realizing just what I had gotten myself into. Under the table I started to nervously play with my ring finger, feeling the weight of my ghosted engagement ring.

"Nothing" I smiled as best I could. Bringing my hands to rest up on the table I tried to master a picture of ease. Edward smiled, thankfully not pressing anymore questions about what just happened. It was quiet for a minute and I took the time to look down at the menu, my eyes practically jumped out of their sockets when I saw the prices and I flipped the menu closed feeling a little queasy at the fact that I didn't bring that much money with me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked clearly concerned as I sat gaping down at the menu

"This place is really expensive" I sighed feeling embarrassed. Edward chuckled leaning over the table, the light from above catching his face, shadowing out his cheekbones and making his bronze hair shine. The sight was breathtaking and if I hadn't been sitting it would have surely knocked me off my feet. Edward's eyes held an amused sparkle.

"If I recall, I asked you out and by you agreeing…" he paused pushing the menu back open "that guarantees a free meal" I opened my mouth to protest but our server arrived.

Edward sat back in his seat as our server introduced himself and asked for our drinks.

"Bella?" he asked allowing me to go first

"Uhm, coke" I muttered cringing slightly at how much a glass of soda must cost in this place

"Make that two" Edward spoke before our server walked off. I reluctantly looked back down at the menu catching a glimpse of a satisfied Edward from underneath my lashes before he went back to looking at his own menu.

***

"What made you want to become a doctor?" I asked before taking a sip of my coke, watching as our waiter walked off with our orders.

"I guess after growing up and watching my father succeed and thrive in the medical field it got me interested, that and the fact that I could be using my talent to help others was also a driving force" I nodded my head in agreement

"Well said" I smiled leaning back in my seat.

Edward cracked a smile "Well what about you, I'm sure being a waitress wasn't your first career choice"

I shook my head "No it wasn't but for now it pays the bills"

"But are you still planning on attending school?" he asked looking a little more interested in what I had to say than I would have liked, I wasn't one for the spotlight.

"Eventually, I would really like to major in English, maybe write something worth reading one day" I shrugged giving my glass of coke my full attention, feeling Edwards penetrating gaze on me made me cheeks flame.

"Anything you write would be worth reading and I would know because I would be one of the first to read it" I laughed at the absurdity of his words

"What?" he asked laughing now too "its true" he defended.

"Well in the future I'll be sure to send you a personal copy" I teased bringing my eyes back up to meet his.

"I'll hold you too it" he smiled a genuine smile. A silence fell between us after that and I started to nervously play around with my straw wrapper not wanting conversation between us to get sour already.

"Bella" Edward sighed. My eyes snapped back up to his face and I noticed for the first time tonight that he wasn't looking at me instead he was looking down at his hands as well, mimicking what I had been doing all night

"If this is weird for you I could just bring you home…" he trailed off the first signs of rejection etching itself on his flawless face. I was a little shocked at the thought that me not having a good time with him could make him look that nervous, that scared. I smiled reassuringly even though he wasn't looking. Without thinking I let my hand slide over the table and settle onto his. It was kind of nice to have that electrifying feeling coursing through my veins again. Edwards hand stiffened under mine but I remained still, when Edward's eyes met mine I smiled more

"Don't be silly, I am having a great time tonight" truth rang in every word I said which seemed to relax Edward but it scared me. I wasn't supposed to be having a good time right now, I should be having a horrible time, I should be counting down the minutes until I got to go home and see Jacob but I wasn't. In fact I couldn't remember the last time I felt this comfortable with somebody who I jut met since…well since Jacob. I retracted my hand as the waiter came by to drop off our food. After that the conversation between us was effortless.

***

"Your lying" I laughed as Edward finished up yet another ridiculous story about him and his friends back in college. Edward laughed along with me shaking his head as we walked along the street

"It' true, I don't think I've ever felt so embarrassed" his laughter died down as a cold breeze ruffled my hair causing me to shiver.

"I'm sorry, we should have taken a cab" Edward apologized noticing my shaking

"No, I like walking. I don't have the time to do it a lot. I'm always running around busy with work and stuff. It's nice to be able to just enjoy it" Edward nodded along in agreement before I went on "Besides I just ate my weight in pasta, it would do me good to just walk it all off"

Edward smiled, his arm grazing mine as he dug his hands in his jacket pocket. There weren't too many other people walking the streets like us. Instead all the hustle and bustle was inside the chain of other restaurants we were passing by. One of my favorite places I liked to admire but had never gone to eat in was a small Italian bistro. It wasn't like the restaurant Edward brought me to tonight, in fact it was the complete opposite but walking by it now, under the twinkling lights the place had set up outside coupled with soft music pouring out of the building filling the quiet night with a song I had never heard before made it quite inviting.

I hadn't noticed Edward had stopped walking until I turned to ask for more of his college experiences. It amazed and saddened me on how much I actually did miss out by not going to school right away. I stopped now too and turned back to see how far I had walked ahead without noticing he was missing, it turned out not that far, he was now standing outside the bistro looking up at the lights.

"Are you coming or is this where we say our goodbyes?" I joked watching as a warm smile graced his lips.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked quietly bringing a hand out of his pocket to run through his hair. I stared back bewildered hoping that he was joking but he didn't look like it.

"Are you serious?" I choked out, looking around us seeing that there was no one else in sight except for me, him, the lights, and the music. He shrugged "sure why not"

I gulped "I-I can't dance" I stammered still a little flustered from his proposition.

"It's all in the leading" he replied in a quiet, smooth voice. Taking a few steps towards me he outstretched his hand and I stared down at it like it was the black plague.

"Please?" he breathed and just like that I couldn't turn away, it was like his eyes were his own personal hypnosis machine.

"Your crazy" I clarified making him chuckle

"Maybe I am" he responded and without further hesitation he grabbed on to my hand pulling me to him. I stifled a gasp as I felt his other hand snake around my waist the electrifying current washing through me like nothing I had ever felt before. Hesitantly I let my free hand rest on his shoulder as he started to lead. After a minute I started to look around us nervously, feeling utterly ridiculous for dancing on the sidewalk to music I could barely hear now, the only thing I could hear was Edwards even breaths and my hammering heart.

"See your not so bad" he teased, his warm breath fanning over my face as I turned back to look up at him.

I snorted "you say that now but once I step on your feet a few times you'll be wishing you hadn't asked in the first place" he chuckled, another wave of his warm breath washed over me and I had to remember to breath. I could see the lights reflecting in his eyes, making the green melt into pools… I shook my head of those thoughts and sighed frustrated.

Edward stopped dancing immediately afraid that he had gone too far. "Is something wrong?" he asked dropping my hand and letting go of my waist.

I stepped away from him shaking my head "Yes…I mean no…" I took a deep breath "I don't know" I whispered. I dropped my head staring down at my feet as I scuffed the pavement. This wasn't how I wanted the night to work out, I thought that if I just went out with Edward once, got him out of my system then everything would return to normal, but now I was starting to see it was proving to be more difficult.

"Hey" he said quietly placing a warm hand under my chin so I would look at him "If I did something to make you feel uncomfortable in anyway I-"

"Stop" I said cutting him off, missing the warmth of his hand as he dropped it. He stared back at me waiting for me to explain myself but I had no idea what to say. Thankfully a group of men had just stepped out of the bistro breaking the silence with their boisterous laughter. I stared after their retreating figures, keeping my eyes on anything but Edwards face. If I was going to break it to him nicely I needed to think coherent thoughts. Once their voices had died down and silence overwhelemed the space between us I said the only thing that could come to mind.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this" I spoke quietly; evenly, to make it easier for the both of us when I turned to walk away.

I could see that Edward was fighting for the right words to say, the words that would make me second guess my reasoning but there was no second guessing. I knew what I was doing was right, who was I to toy with someones emotions. I couldn't look at him anymore, my words had hurt him more then they were meant to and I hated making someone feel that way so I fled, what anyone would do in an awkward situation.

***

After tearing of my clothes and changing into something more sleep appropriate I tip toed across our room and settled next to Jacob's warm body. I didn't fall asleep right away instead I turned to my side and watched Jacob sleep. Watching him made me remember why I fell in love with him in the first place it was also why I decided to forget this whole night with Edward altogether.


End file.
